Smile
by sassygayregent
Summary: Piers doesn't smile at people that often. If, at all. Some of the soldiers think he's stuck up. Chris knows this isn't the case. Chris/Piers fluffy drabble.


**Summary: Piers doesn't smile at people that often. If, at all. Some of the soldiers think he's stuck up. Chris knows this isn't the case. Chris/Piers fluffy drabble.**

**Smile**

**By: sassygayregent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Capcom.**

**Other notes: My beloved chikyu-star gave me this as a prompt so this is dedicated to her. I hope this is to your liking, honey. The last thing I want to do this fail on a fic for you. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames.**

**Enjoy!**

Piers didn't smile that often. No matter the situation or the environment he found himself in, he always seemed to have a frown on his face. Chris would often keep an eye on Piers during their nights out at the bar, and despite the fact that they were surrounded by their colleagues, all of which were having fun drinking and laughing, the frown was still on Piers' face.

Even when some of the guys would put some beer down in front of him and try to get him to take part in some of their laughs, Piers would keep his distance and merely drink his beer, refusing to take part in any of the groups conversations. He sure as hell didn't smile when Chris needed to lean on him and be supported in order to get out the door successfully. Every time that happened, Piers would merely shake his head and sigh, "You should ease up on the drinking, captain." but nevertheless, he helped his drunk captain find his way back home.

When out on the battlefield, Piers always had a frown on his face, but he was eager to get out there and get rid of the enemy forces either by annihilating them or forcing them to retreat. Granted, when on the battlefield, what is there to smile about? The carnage that stretches as far as the eye can see; the floor littered with dead bodies of men, women and, tragically, children. While out there, fighting to stay alive and save the world, what is there to smile about?

A majority of his squad kept cracking jokes and laughing to keep themselves going despite the destruction around them. Chris didn't have any objections to his men doing so. To him, the ability to laugh and smile was all that kept his men going aside from the hope that their efforts would not be in vain. As of now, they didn't know if their efforts would make any difference, but they still fought on.

Even during the times spent on the battlefield, some of the soldiers would try to interact with Piers, cracking a good joke, but he wouldn't react. There was no smile on his face, or a laugh to be heard. Piers just wanted to get out there and get the job done, feeling that every second they wasted was a second more than the enemy deserved to live.

Finn, one of the new guys in the squad, probably got the worst end of it when he asked Piers, "Is he always this awesome?" 'He' meaning their captain, Chris. Finn had asked it with a friendly smile on his face, trying to make conversation with his fellow soldier who probably looked up to Chris just as much as he did. Piers was clearly reluctant to answer, so he didn't speak. He merely shook his head and sighed, walking away.

This, of course, did cause some of the other soldiers to talk. Some of them considered Piers to be "stuck up" because he refused to interact with any of them. Others simply thought he didn't have a sense of humour. If he had a sense of humour, wouldn't he laugh and smile when the other guys made funny jokes? One or two were kinder towards him, believing the only reason he was like that was because the world, the world he grew up in and loved, was at war. Other soldiers just thought of Piers as extremely grumpy.

Chris knew for a fact that wasn't really the case.

In fact, none of those reasons were the case.

On those nights he did help Chris home from the bar, Piers would stay the night with his captain. The morning after, Chris would find Piers already up and in the kitchen, making some coffee for the two of them. Mainly for Chris, though, cause he knew it helped soothe his headache which came to be due to what happened the night before.

"You do that all the time." Piers had said once, shaking his head.

Times like that, Chris had to commend Piers on his ability to hold his liquor, "I like a good drink." Chris replied, a small smile crossing his face as he looked at Piers, "I like the nights you come home with me, too."

That was all he had to say.

He remembered how Piers took a brief moment to register what Chris had said before his lips curled upwards. That was the first time he saw Piers smile.

Chris liked that smile so much that he wanted to see if he could make the younger man do it again. He thought of how enchanting that smile was, and he felt wonderful knowing the younger man had smiled at him.

The second time he saw Piers smile was after he kissed him. He remembered how he helped patch Piers up after a rather nasty mission. He got a few nasty cuts on his face, but they would heal over time. Chris was careful when applying the medicine to Piers, and as he edged closer to get a better look at the cuts, he recalled how Piers had turned to look at him. At that point, he was just so glad that Piers got away alive and well. His face was cut and bruised, yes, but he was going to live.

"Thank you, captain-"

Chris leant forward and gently pressed his lips against Piers' lips. He knew Piers was shocked. He would be, wouldn't he? His captain, who was tending to his wounds, who was leading him through the battlefield and serving as his commander, was kissing him.

When he pulled away, he watched as Piers studied him, clearly thinking over what had just happened. Chris certainly wouldn't have blamed Piers if he felt awkward for the kiss. Chris hadn't been thinking. He was just glad to know that Piers was alright. Any fears that Piers might lash out disappeared when Piers smiled. Piers looked rather nervous, but at the same time, he looked genuinely happy.

That smile spoke volumes.

"I'm glad you're still with me, Piers."

Their relationship developed from there. The glances and touches weren't noticed by any of the other soldiers. They hadn't seen a change in Piers, either, and that's because he still didn't smile for any of them. He was still what some of the soldiers considered to be grumpy, refusing to smile or laugh when they made jokes, and refusing to join in on their activities in the bar.

The third time he saw Piers smile was when he pulled the other man into bed with him. Chris had drank like a fish that night again and Piers had promised to help him home. Despite the fact that he drank so much, Chris wasn't completely out of it. He recalled how Piers had helped him to his bedroom and helped him to lie down on the bed. When Piers turned away, Chris reached out and gently grabbed his wrist. Piers looked back for a brief moment before Chris pulled him down onto the bed to lie next to him.

"C-captain?"

"You're not sleeping on the couch tonight."

Like the previous times, Piers took a moment to register what had just happened, but when he felt Chris wrap an arm around him and hug him to his chest, Chris caught sight of that wonderful smile again.

When Piers did smile, it was a beautiful sight and if Piers did smile at anyone, they should be honoured they could warrant such a gesture from Piers. Chris had come to adore seeing Piers' smile. It was such a rarity, but because of how rare it was, it made the smile all the more beautiful.

Piers wasn't at all concerned with what the other soldiers thought about him. He was well aware that they thought of him as grumpy, stuck up and all sorts of other things, but he truly couldn't find it in himself to care.

Piers did know how to smile.

He did it quite often.

But only when he was with Chris.

He saved all his smiles for Chris.


End file.
